Hot Chair (Taehyung's Side)
by swagiesuga
Summary: (Sequel dari ff ' Hot Chair' )Taehyung menaruh buku biologi di jendela untuk Jungkook. Karena itu Jungkook merasa Taehyung mulai perhatian dengannya. Apa benar begitu ? Atau ini cuma perasaan JUngkoo ?/ BTS FF/ TaeKook/ VKook/ BxB


**Yang minta sequel kemaren mana orangnya ! mana ! Hehehe, slow,slow ... Nih, Author kasih special buat kamu, iya, kamu :))**

 **So ? Enjoy !**

 **Hot Chair**

 **Taehyung's Side**

 _Tap...tap...tap..._

 **Kelas 3-3**

Jam ditangan kiriku menunjukkan pukul 6.15. Hmm... berarti waktu bel masuk masih lama. Kalau begitu aku pelankan sedikit ritme langkahku. Lagipula aku yakin, akulah siswa pertama yang masuk kelas hari ini. Ah, chakkaman... biar ku benarkan dulu letak kacamataku sebelum aku masuk kelas. 

_SRAAK..._

... Persis seperti dugaanku. Tak apa, dengan begini aku bisa bebas memilih bangku mana yang ingin aku tempati. Hmm.. sebaiknya aku duduk dimana hari ini ? Duduk di barisan depan bukan ide yang buruk. Sepertinya bangku kedua dari jendela adalah tempat yang bagus. Siip, aku pilih bangku yang ini ! 

Sambil menunggu bel masuk, mungkin lebih enak membaca ulang materi biologi bab 2 sambil mendengarkan Cypher part 1 BTS (selera yang cukup aneh).

* * *

Sekarang sudah pukul 06.50 am. 10 menit lagi bel masuk tapi masih ada 1 bangku yang masih kosong. Itu berarti masih ada 1 siswa yang belum datang. Coba kita lihat, pasti si Jungkook yang telat hari ini. 

Aku merasa aneh dengan chingu yang satu ini. Dia selalu dapat ranking 2 di kelas tapi selalu datang kurang dari 5 menit sebelum bel (ciee yang diem diem perhatiin kookie). Aku yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya tidak seperti dia. Memang, aku baru saja pindah ke sana seminggu yang lalu. Apa mulai besok aku menjemputnya biar dia gak telat lagi, ya ? 

_SRAAKK.._

Nah, itu dia baru datang ! jam 7 kurang 2menit. Hebat sekali. Kalau dipikir pikir ini adalah rekor terbaru Jungkook, ' Waktu kedatangan paling mepet Bel masuk kelas ' 

Dengan ujung mataku, aku melihatnya memasuki ruang kelas. Bahkan dia sudah berkeringat di jam pertama pelajaran. Ckckck... 

Dengan nafas panjang dia meletakkan tasnya diatas meja di sampingku, tepatnya di Hot Chair. Sepertinya dia agak kesal dengan hal itu. Bangku itu tidak berhantu, sungguh. Hanya saja sinar matahari paling terasa di kursi itu, siapapun pasti akan merasa silau dan panas. 

_KRRIING !_

"Selamat pagi semua" 

Min Yoongi Sonsaengnim. Guru matematika dengan aura hitam pekat di sekelilingnya. Aku yakin hari ini dia akan mengumumkan hasil test matematika minggu lalu. 

" hari ini akan diadakan remedial untuk siswa yang tidak lulus test matematika minggu lalu. Sekarang, Saem akan menyebutkan siapa saja yang lulus dan bagi yang tidak disebut namanya. Dia harus ikut remedial " 

Terdengar beberapa siswa saling berbisik. Mengkhawatirkan nilai masing masing. Berbeda dengan Jungkook. Anak itu malah terlihat santai sekali. Wajar, dia jago matematika. Tidak seperti aku yang lebih suka biologi. Aku yakin Jungkook tak bakal masuk daftar siswa yang harus ikut remedial. 

" Jeon-" 

Nah, namanya pasti yang akan dipanggil. 

" Junghyun , Lee Taewoon-" 

Mwo ? Jungkook tidak lulus ? Dia pasti sangat terkejut. Dia bahkan tak menutup mulutnya hingga absen terakhir dibacakan. 

Kudorong kacamataku yang sedikit melorot dengan telunjuk kananku. Mungkin hari ini bukan hari yang bagus untuk Jungkook. 

" Bagi yang tidak di sebut namanya, silahkan pindah tempat duduk ke dekat jendela. Dan yang lulus, kerjakan latihan halaman 56" 

Heol, dia bahkan tak perlu repot repot pindah tempat duduk. Eh, tapi kenapa ada 3 orang yang bediri di barisan belakang Jungkook ? 

" kenapa kalian bertiga malah berdiri ?" Yoongi saem menatap ke arah barisan bangku di belakang Jungkook 

" mereka lulus test, tapi tak ada tempat lain selain di barisan bangku sebelah sini, saem" jawab Joonmyeon si ketua kelas di ikuti anggukan kepala dari tiga siswa itu. 

" kalau begitu kalian bertiga boleh duduk di bangku dekat jendela" 

Jadi, cuma dia yang kena remedial ? Dari 20 anak, cuma dia ? Bagaimana bisa ? 

" setelah kau selesai dengan soal remedial, kerjakan soal latihan seperti yang lainnya. " titah Min saem saat dia memberikan Jungkook soal remedial. 

Kalau kulihat dari ekspresi wajah Jungkook yang seperti habis dihina dengan hinaan paling rendah , soal remedial pasti sangat mudah baginya. 

Hmm.. hehe... Entah kenapa melihat Jungkook yang kesal sambil berusaha menghalau sinar matahari dengan tangan kirinya terlihat sangat... lucu . Juseonghae Jungkook, tapi kau jadi terlihat lebih imut. 

Ekhm... kau harus menjaga image 'cool' mu, Taehyung! 

* * *

_KRRIIING !_

Fyuuh... akhirnya istirahat juga. Kurenggangkan kedua tanganku ke atas sambil melirik ke arah Jungkook. Sepertinya dia masih mengerjakan tugas dari Yoongi Saem. 

Hmmph... hampir saja aku menyemburkan tawa saat melihat Jungkook yang mengerutkan alisnya dan menulis jawaban dengan penuh penekanan dengan pensilnya yang malang. Ditambah tangan kirinya yang memegangi pipi kirinya yang terkena sinar matahari. Membuatnya semakin lucu saja. 

Ekhmm.. kuhapus lagi senyum tipis diwajahku barusan. Stay cool, V , stay cool. Tapi aku jadi tak tega melihatnya kesal dari tadi sampai jam istirahat. 

_Tiing !_

Aha! Mungkin ini bisa membantunya sedikit. Mungkin /? 

" kau masih belum selesai ?" Tanyaku sambil membawa buku biologi milikku. Aish, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu ?! Okay, aku memang hanya basa basi barusan. 

" yah, kau bisa lihat sendiri " Jungkook melihat padaku dengan mata yang agak sipit karena sinar matahari. 

" tidak silau duduk di sebelah sini ?" 

Aku mulai berjalan ke arah jendela disamping Jungkook. Ku lihat dia menarik nafas dalam, 

" mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya bangku ini yang tersi-" 

Buku biologiku sudah kutaruh di jendela samping Jungkook dan tepat menutupi sinar matahari yang jatuh di mejanya. Nah, kalau begini Jungkook tidak akan merasa kepanasan. Aku memang jenius. 

"-sa... Go-gomawo" 

Aih, pipi wajahnya sedikit bersemu. Kalau aku terus terpaku menatapnya aku bisa salah tingkah. Ekhm, refleks, kubetulkan letak kacamataku yang sudah benar untuk menutupi senyum yang mungkin muncul. Aigoo,sepertinya aku sudah salah tingkah. 

" Cepat selesaikan tugasmu, jam istirahat sebentar lagi selesai" Ucapku sambil berjalan keluar kelas. 

Saat ini pasti pipiku ikut-ikutan memerah. Masa bodo. Hatiku sedang senang sekarang. Hehehe... 

_KRRIIING !_

ASTAGA ! JAM ISTIRAHATNYA SUDAH HABIS DAN AKU BELUM BELI SARAPAN ! AGH ! 

**-FIN-**

 **Semua ini terjadi gara gara kamu ! Iya kamu ! Review kalian buat aku galau *ceilee* dan lahirlah ff lanjutan ini :))**

 **Disini Taehyung tsundere banget yah, hehe... Author juga tipe-tipe tsundere gitu kok *loh?***

 **Makasih banyak yang udah ngereview, yang pake akun author bakal bales lewat pm :)**

 **See you in other Fanfict ! pai-pai !**


End file.
